


How The Grinch Killed On Christmas

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan really hates Christmas and every year he chooses a new victim to kill. This year, his victim is Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year again. Color lights were glistening bright on every building. Every store you walk in was playing some sort Christmas music. Everyone was in the holiday spirit and cheerful; everyone but Dan. He hated this time of year. He hated that everyone was so full of cheer. You can say that he was The Grinch but instead of stealing Christmas, he kills.

Every year, he would go out to a store or coffee shop and survey the area to find his next potential victim. Once he found someone, he would try to become their “friend.” Once he and his victim become friends enough that either he invites his victims in his house or vice versa, that’s when he does the deed. Sometimes he has more than one victim.

 

This year wasn’t too different. He sat in the back in a coffee shop sipping on his coffee, looking for his target of the year. He was checking out the scene for like 5 minutes until a tall, black haired, blue eye guy walks in. Dan eyes him for a few seconds. He sees that he was wearing some ugly Christmas jumper. “Perfect” Dan thinks himself. He takes one more sip of his coffee before he stands up walks over to his next target.

“Nice jumper” Dan said sarcastically. The boy got startled and jumped a little. He turned his attention to where the voice came from. He then looked down at his jumper and quickly looked back up at Dan.

 

"Thank you?" he said, confused. Dan just chuckled.

"I’m only kidding" he responded. "Well only a little bit" The boy just gave him a small smirk followed by a small chuckle. "The name’s Dan" Dan said, extending his hand, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Phil" he responded back, gently grasping Dan’s hand and shook it. "Don’t you just love Christmas?" Phil asked. Oh God he’s gonna start rambling about Christmas now. "Like don’t you just love all the cheerfulness and the snow and all of the lights that bright up at night?"

"Yea sure it’s cool" Dan said. He was annoyed already but he needs to keep up his act and become friends with this Phil guy if he wants to get his job done.

"So I have to go" Phil said interrupting Dan’s thoughts. "Maybe we should hang out sometime." He starts writing on a piece of napkin, then hands it to Dan. "Call me sometime whenever you’re available." And with that he left out the coffee shop. Dan just stood there, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been 3 days since Dan met is next victim…er…Phil at the coffee shop and for some reason, he was nervous to call him and ask him to hang out. Why was he nervous? It’s not like he was asking him out. Sure, he’s tall, has the most beautiful bright blue eyes Dan has seen and he is attractive. Wait, he shouldn’t be thinking about him like that. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

He paces his room, thinking if he should call him or not. He glances at his phone, which is laying on his bed. ‘What if he’s busy?’ he thinks to himself. After thinking about it for a few more seconds, he finally decides to call him. He picks up his phone and scrolls through his contacts until he sees Phil number. He pushes the dial button, puts the phone to his ear and it starts ringing. However, after the first ring, he regrets calling him so he hangs up and tosses his phone onto his bed. He sits down on his bed and puts his hands on his hands. “Why am I so nervous to call him?” he thinks out loud. “It’s not like I’m asking him out on a date.”

He’s startled out of his thoughts from his phone ringing. He picked it up and looked at the number. He didn’t recognize it but decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello?’ Dan asked, confused

"Hello? Who’s this?" The voice on the other side of the line asked. Dan recognized the voice.  
"Is this Phil?" he asked.

"Yea. Who’s this?" Phil asked again.

"It’s Dan."

"Oh, hi Dan." Phil said with excitement. "Why did you call me then hang up?"

"I don’t know. I didn’t want to bother you. I thought that you were busy or something." Dan said, nervously. He heard a little chuckle on the other end.

"Oh you’re not bothering me at all and I’m not busy."

"Oh okay." Dan laughed nervously "Uhm…I was wondering maybe you want to hang out or something. Maybe get some coffee." He asked, still having that nervous tone in his voice.

"Of course." Phil said. "Like I said, I’m not doing anything. Plus, it would be great to get to know you more and make up for that awkward moment three days ago."

"Right." Dan cringed at that memory. "So I’ll meet you there later today?"  
"Yea sure. See ya soon."

"Yea see ya later." Dan hung up his phone.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He still didn’t know why he was nervous to ask Phil out to hang out, but he finally did it. He is now one step closer to getting rid of his next victim and by the looks of it, it wouldn’t be too hard to befriend him. If only he stopped being so nervous and thinking about how beautiful he looked. He shook the thoughts out of his head again and started getting ready to go hang out with Phil.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan was sitting at Starbucks, waiting for Phil for 5 minutes now. He bought two caramel macchiato one for Phil and one for himself. Christmas music was playing and he just made a disgusted face. His palms started to sweat since he was starting to get nervous again. What if Phil stood him up? Wait, stood up? It’s not like this was a date. He admits a little to himself that he thinks Phil is attractive. Why is he having these thoughts? He can’t let these thoughts ruin his original plan.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when Phil finally showed up and sat down across from him.

 

"Hey, I hope I wasn’t interrupting you." Phil said. "You looked like you were lost in thought or something."

"Oh, uh, n-no I wasn’t thinking about anything." Dan said, stuttering a little. He took a glance at what Phil was wearing. He was wearing another one of his Christmas jumpers. ‘Does he only own Christmas jumpers or something’ Dan thinks to himself.

"I, uh, order you macchiato." Dan said, trying to break the awkward silence as he slid the coffee towards Phil.

"Oh thanks." Phil said as he took his cup. He lifted the cup towards his lips as he cautiously sips it to not burn himself. He felt the hot drink slide down his throat. He took a couple more sips before setting his cup back on the table. Dan just grins at him. "What?"

"Do you own any other shirts or do you only wear ugly Christmas jumpers?" Dan asked.

"Of course I own other shirts." Phil chuckled. "This is the only time of the year I can get to wear my Christmas jumpers. What do you have against it anyways?"

"Oh nothing." Dan replied quickly as he took a sip from his drink. Phil raised his eyebrows but decided not to question it.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence and slurping from the both of them sipping from the drink. It was Phil’s turn to break the awkward silence.

"I really like Christmas." Phi blurted. It’s my favorite time of year." Dan made a face of disgust. Phil noticed the face that Dan made. "What’s up with the face?"

"I don’t like Christmas." Dan answered. "I mean I used to when I was a kid but now, not so much." Phil’s smile now turned into a frown.

"Aww why if you don’t mind me asking."

“Well…” Dan hesitated. He just met Phil and he was gonna tell him something really dark and why really hates Christmas. Then again, he can trust him and this was probably a way to be closer “friends” with him so he can do what he originally wanted to do. “…when I was like 8 and it was Christmas morning.” Dan cleared his throat. “I was the typical child that was happy about opening presents. I was in the middle of opening my first present when, all of a sudden, we heard the door bust down. Some guy came into the lounge and just started shooting.” Phil covered his mouth with his hand in shock. “I hid behind the Christmas tree hoping that the guy wouldn’t see me. I covered my ears because the shots were too loud and I started to sob. The shooting lasted for like a minute or so but it seemed a lot longer. The shooting suddenly stopped and I was hoping that the guy wouldn’t find me. I heard footsteps walking away and I stood behind the tree for a few more minutes before I knew he was gone. When I finally got out from behind the tree, what i saw was so horrible and I remember crying. I saw my mum and dad, laying their dead in a pool of blood.”

That memory was playing in Dan’s head clear as day when he was telling it. When he finally finished the story, he felt like sobbing right then and there.

"Oh my God, Dan I’m so sorry." Phil finally said with a little bit of tears in his eyes. He reached across the table to hold Dan’s hand, making Dan flinch a little. Phil noticed but kept holding his hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Dan’s hand with his thumb. Dan didn’t know how to feel right now. His main goal was to kill Phil but Phil’s kindness and friendliness and overall attractiveness is making it hard for him to do that otherwise.  
"I just want to go home now." Dan finally spoke. Phil continued to rub Dan’s hand.

"Alright, I understand." Phil responded as he finally let go of Dan’s hand. "I’m sorry for asking." Phil had an apologetic face.

"No it’s okay." Dan tried to reassure Phil. "You don’t have to be sorry. It’s not really your fault. You didn’t know." Phil just smiled.

He maybe you can come over my flat sometime.” Phil said. We can play video games or watch movies or something.” Dan couldn’t help but smile.

"That actually sounds nice." Dan said as he stood up from his seat. "This isn’t how I wanted this little friendly date or whatever you call it to end but I’m kind of glad we hung out." Phil couldn’t help but laugh when Dan used the word ‘date.’

"Same and don’t be nervous to ask if you want to hang out again. I’m usually not busy."

"Well I’ll see you soon then?" Dan asked

"Yea, soon."

Dan gave Phil a wave as he exited Starbucks. He started to smirk now. Phil invited him to his flat. He is one step closer to getting the job done but with his feelings getting in the way, it might not be so easy.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s now been a week since Dan last talk to Phil. He told him his dark secret as to why he hates Christmas. He didn’t know him for very long and yet, he trusted him enough to tell him that awful story that replays in his head. He thinks it’s been long enough and decided to take up on Phil’s offer and go and hang out at his flat. He can finally put his plan into motion and eliminate Phil, even though he started to develop feelings for him. He didn’t want to develop feelings, it just happened. Phil was the first person in a while that showed that he cared for Dan.

 

He took his phone out of his pocket. He decided to text him instead of calling him to avoid any awkwardness.

 

_'Hey I was wondering if it's okay I can come over and hang out…if you're not busy'_

_'Of course you can come over. I told you I'm barely busy. It's been a week since we last talked. It would be cool to hang out again'_

_'Okay, I'll be over there in 10-15 ,minutes'_

_'Okay, see ya then'_

After that reply, Phil text Dan his address. Dan set his phone down and started to pack some items.

He went to his closet to grab a couple of supplies to get his job done. He eyed a few things, contemplating to what to use. He decided to go for the rope, duct tape, and a dagger that kind of has a rusty blood stain from previous victims. Once satisfied with his choosing, he grabs a backpack and shove the items in. He was about to zip it up but decided he need to bring other things other than what he’s gonna torture an kill Phil with. He didn’t want to seem too suspicious. Phil did mention about video games so he went to his stack of games and glanced at them for a minute. He decided to take Skyrim and Grand Theft Auto V along with an extra controller just in case Phil only owned one. He also went to his collection of DVDs and took some in case Phil decided he wanted to watch movies. He placed them into the backpack, zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder and made his way out of his flat.

Dan wasn’t the fittest person in the world. He was glad that he finally made it to Phil’s flat. He placed his backpack down and he doubled over, his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Why did he decide to run most of the way instead of just walking? After a few minutes of catching his breath, he knocked on Phil’s door. It seemed that Phil was just waiting for Dan because in no time, the door flew right open. Phil stood there with a smile on his face until he realized that Dan was sorta breathing heavy.

"Why are you so tired?" Phil questioned, chuckling a little.

"Because I’m an idiot for running most of the way instead of walking." Dan responded.

"Oh so you were so eager to hang out with me then?" Phil said. "And I think that you are perfect." He winked at Dan. Dan felt his face heat up a little, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Oh shut up." Dan shot back, still trying to catch is breath. He noticed Phil was eying his backpack. "Oh I brought over a couple games and movies. That’s it. That’s all in here. Just some video games and movies. Ha ha…" Dan nervously laughed. Phil just raised an eyebrow. _‘Way to be more suspicious.’_ Dan thought to himself.

"So are you just gonna stand out there or are you gonna actually come inside?" Phil asked.

"Yea, right." Dan grabbed his backpack and entered Phil’s flat.

Dan followed Phil into the lounge. He set his back pack down, looking around the lounge. It was covered in tinsel and other Christmas decorations. _‘Man he really loves this holiday'_ he thinks to himself. He glanced at the TV which was a Sonic game paused. 

 

"Oh you like Sonic?" Dan asked

 

"Yea it’s like one of my favorite games but I can’t seem to beat this level." Phil said sounding a little frustration. I’ve been trying to do this level for at least 15 minutes." Dan sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

"Here let me help you." Dan said as he made his way to the sofa and grabbed the controller. He sat down and unpaused the game. Phil sat down next to him and started watching Dan play.

 

It took Dan not even 5 minutes to beat the level. “See it wasn’t so hard.” Dan said. He handed the controller back to Phil. Phil was shocked at how Dan beat the level so quickly.

 

"How did you beat that level so quickly?" Phil asked

 

"I beat the game more than once." Dan answered. "You can say I don’t have a life when it comes to video games." He laughed at his own joke. He felt awkward because Phil didn’t respond. Instead he just continued where Dan left off. "I…uh…I have to use the bathroom." Dan said as he got up. Phil just made a ‘hmm’ sound since was too focused on the game.  
~  
It’s been 15 minutes and Phil just noticed that Dan was gone for too long. “Dan?” he yelled his eyes still glued to the TV. “Dan are you alright?” He still didn’t get an answer. Just then, he felt something hit his head. He saw a figure but couldn’t see well since his vision was blurry. The pain was so excruciating that he eventually blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

“I…uh…I have to use the bathroom.” Dan said as he got up. Phil just made a ‘hmm’ sound since was too focused on the game. He didn’t really have to use the bathroom. He needed to find something to use to knock Phil out with because he’s an idiot for forgetting to bring something. He doubts that he will find anything in the bathroom and he’s definitely not going in Phil’s room because that was rude to go into someone’s room without their permission…at least not yet. So there is one more place to look; the kitchen.

It took Dan a few seconds wandering around the flat to finally find the kitchen. He started opening and closing cabinets until he found the perfect item; a frying pan “Perfect” Dan thought out loud. He took the frying pan out of the cabinet and started flipping it by the handle. He then made his way back to the lounge.

When he was nearing the lounge, he started tiptoeing near Phil who was still concentrating on the video game. “Dan?” He stopped, thought that Phil saw him but his eyes were still glued to the TV. He continued to creep up behind Phil, slowly and surely. “Dan are you alright?” Dan raised his hand that was holding the frying pan and swung it down to Phil’s head. He used so much force in his swing that when the frying pan collided with Phil’s head, it made a ‘dong’ sound. By that sound the pan made, Dan knew for sure Phil is knocked out.

Phil slowly opened his eyes, finally gaining consciousness. His vision was blurry so he blinked a few times to gain his sight back.It felt like he was out for hours but it only has been a few minutes. His head was pounding from the blow that he took from whatever hit him. He lifted his arm to rub the spot on his head but he noticed that his wrists were bound to each other. His eyes went wide and he looked at his surroundings. He was in his room and he try to speak but noticed that there was duct tape covering his mouth. He then looked at himself and saw that not only his hands were tied together, but his feet as well. He glanced at the corner of his room and saw Dan just sitting there. He started muffling something but there was no point in talking since his mouth was duct taped shut.

“Oh you’re finally up?” Dan said in a husky voice. He then sat up and walked slowly towards Phil. Phil noticed something glistening in Dan’s hand from the light. When Dan was closer to Phil, he realized that he was holding a blade. His eyes went wide and let out a muffled squeals when Dan brought the blade close to his face. He shut his eyes tight hoping that it was a terrible nightmare that will just go away. He rested it on top of Phil’s head and glided it down Phil’s hair. Phil started muffling, wanted to know why Dan was doing what he was doing.

Annoyed by the constant mumbling, Dan ripped the duct tape from Phil’s mouth and he let out a screech as the tape was removed.

"W-why are you doing this?" Phil asked, breathing a little heavy "I thought we were friends." Dan let out a booming laugh.

"Friends?" Dan chuckled out. "Oh Phil. I never wanted to be friends with you. I don’t have any friends. I simply pretended to be friendly to you so I can have this opportunity to torture you then kill you." Phil’s eyes went wide.

"K-k-kill me?" Phil stuttered. "W-why do you want to kill me? I didn’t do anything to you." Phil thought for a few seconds before something clicked in his mind. "Are you…are you the Christmas killer that I hear about every year?" Dan started slow clapping

"You finally figured it out." Dan started to smirk, followed with an evil laugh. "Your prize is a slow painful death."

Dan placed the blade on Phil’s chest and tore is shirt, exposing a little of Phil’s chest. Phil’s breathing hitched as Dan rested the blade on his chest. “I gotta say, out of all the victims I killed, you are, by far, my favorite.” He then slit his chest open a little, blood pouring out of the cut. Phil screamed bloody murder from the excruciating pain. “I knew I should’ve just left the duct tape on you.”

Dan picked up the piece of tape and was about to place it back on Phil’s mouth until he heard him whisper something but didn’t really hear it. “What did you say?”

"I-I care about you." Phil breathed out.

"Oh don’t lie to me. You’re just saying that so I can free you. Nobody cares about me. No one will ever care."  
"I’m not lying. When you told me what happened to you, I want to be there for you. I want you to be happy again." Phil’s eyes started to get watery. "…and to tell you the truth, I like you…like a lot."

Dan stared blankly at Phil once he said that he liked him. “You know, you are making things a lot harder for me.” Dan finally responded. “You weren’t suppose to develop feelings for me and I certainly wasn’t suppose to develop feelings for you.” Now it was Phil’s turn to be in shock. Dan just admitted that he had feelings for him.  
"If you have feelings for me, we could’ve been together and you could finally have a happy life. So why are you still doing this?" Phil questioned.

"BECAUSE MY LIFE IS ALREADY FUCKED UP ENOUGH AS IT IS." Dan yelled. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO PRETEND TO BE YOUR FRIEND, THEN ELIMINATE YOU. THAT’S IT. NOT TO HAVE THIS LOVEY DOVEY BULLSHIT." His face was turning red from all the anger. "I will never be happy Phil. My life is too fucked up. I killed too many people and I can’t go back and change that."

Now Dan was tearing up from the built up frustration. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.  
"Dan, please just give me a chance." Phil said trying to calm Dan down. He thought that maybe if he reasoned with Dan, he can stay alive, and possibly help Dan. "You don’t have to do this?"

"SHUT UP" Dan shouted interrupting Phil. "How do I know that you’re saying this bullshit so I can free you then you call the police on me? I’m not stupid Phil."

Dan decided there was enough talking and placed the tape back on Phil’s mouth. “Now it’s time to do what I really came here before, not to have a therapy session with you.” Dan raised his hand and plunged the blade right in Phil’s chest, stabbed him right in the heart. Phil let out another scream as Dan took the blade out, blood dripping off of it. Normally, Dan would just let his victims lay there and bleed out to death but something snap in Dan. He suddenly stabbed Phil again and again and again, blood splattering all over his face.

Dan finally stopped after a minute of continuous stabbing. He was out of breath after all that. Phil fell into unconsciousness until he fell into permanent sleep. Dan would be happy that his job was done but he started to sob. Maybe Phil was right, maybe Phil could’ve saved him. Phil was the first person to ever care for him and he just killed him. Dan put his hands over his face and started to cry harder. “I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Christmas is way over but I started writing this in the beginning of December. It's also posted on my Tumblr before Christmas as well. The first chapter was rushed because I wrote in 20 minutes since I had to go to work on that day. This started as an inside joke between me and my girlfriend and at first I wasn't sure if I was capable of writing a chaptered fic but I kept on thinking of ideas.


End file.
